Ranger's New Wife?
by eppie12
Summary: Ranger M. and Stephanie P.
1. Chapter 1

June 25, 2010

JANET Evanovich fan fiction

Stephanie PLUM

ANGST SORROW

Ranger has returned from "in the wind". We are happy and relieved that he is finally back with us. But this is no longer a recognizable person. He looks the same but he apparently is a changed man. He is unapproachable. He has the blank face. A woman has returned wi th him. She is staying with Ranger on 7. No one expected this and no one, not even Tank, can get anything out of him. There is no conversation today.

The next morning Ranger calls an immediate and compulsory staff meeting.

When everyone is present, Ranger stands. The unknown woman is seated to his right. He introduces her as his wife, Lucia, Mrs. Manoso. She will be working with Rangeman. Her Title is First Vice President and Executive Director of Personnel. Everyone in the company will treat her with the same respect and deference as that given to Ranger. Ranger sits down. The blank face is still in place. Ranger does not meet the eyes of anyone.

There is a collective gasp in the room.

Lucia appears to be about 30 years old. She has black hair pulled up into a bun. She has large brown eyes. She is about 5' 5" tall. She smiles pleasantly. Her features are even and pretty. She has an excellent figure and is dressed in a conservative business suit. She lets everyone know that she is a no nonsense taskmaster but she believes she is fair and reasonable. Shortly she will begin the process of evaluating every employee's performance and status within the company. She is anxious to get to know everyone and looks forward to input from the staff. All in all there may be some big changes in the near future. Her expertise is in personnel management among other office related talents. She is delighted to be here and has every confidence that the new programs will go well.

Ranger stands once more and puts his arm around Lucia's shoulders. The meeting is dismissed.

Stephanie is the first employee to be called for a meeting with Mrs. Manoso. As soon as the door is closed and Steph is seated Lucia begins. With a smile on her face she opens Stephanie's rather voluminous personnel file. When she looks up she is still smiling and states "Ms. Plum, you are terminated today for cause. It has been reported that you have loose morals, have cost Mr. Manoso large sums of money by destroying company property. I am aware that you have no capability of paying back large sums of company money. No longer will you be allowed to be carried on the books as entertainment or anything else. And, I will not tolerate your efforts at having a romantic/sexual relationship with my husband. He is my husband and that is not going to change. I would even go so far as to suggest it might be a good plan to leave this vicinity. And believe me, Miss Plum, my husband will not believe you if you make an effort to repeat this conversation to him.

Stephanie manages to keep a blank face, a talent learned from Ranger. She stands, smiles at Lucia and states without showing very much emotion. "Bitch you are some unbelievable act. If you make an effort to rid Mr. Manaso of most of his trusted staff, I do not believe you will last very long. You will get your wish where I am concerned. I am happy to leave today. Believe me whentell you I have no desire to work for, or be associated with either of you. For the record and you may repeat this if you wish, I believe you are a lying conniving, vicious, grasping bitch and possibly Ranger has gotten just exactly what he deserves. Don't you worry I will be leaving but you better look over your shoulder from time to time". Have a really great day Lucia.

Mrs. Manoso follows Stephanie out of the door and with her best smile says "Thank you Ms. Plum. I hope you have a good day".

Ranger is nowhere to be seen.

I am holding my head high. I swear there are no tears in my eyes, yet. I run headlong into Lester and all of a sudden the tears become an unstoppable torrent. I can't even tell him what has happened except to say that I has been fired. Les folds me in his arms, gets me on the elevator and down to the garage. "That rotten bitch fired me on the spot. Please believe me when I tell you this is an evil creature. I cannot imagine what possible hold she could have over Ranger. She even suggested that I leave town. And then she walks out with me with a huge smile on her conniving face telling me to have a good day. All of you better watch your backsides. I'm going home Les. Please come over later and bring Bobby with you if you are allowed to leave the building.

Stephanie's POV:

Well, here goes - I love him and right now I hate him. My anger is almost beyond my control. Lester got me out of the building easily. I have decided to leave as I cannot bear to watch my Ranger with someone else. I love him, I despise him. I hope he is miserable, But with a brand new wifey plaything he is probably okay or at least satisfied. Damn him. I would really like to hurt him right now. How grown up is that? I don't know how I get to my apartment. I can't see very well through my tears.

I don't know where I'm going, but I have to leave. I have some saved money and a reasonable car so I should be able to get some distance from here. My parents, Grandma, Mary Lou Connie and Lula will no doubt be pretty upset with this plan but I feel I have no choice. I cannot and will not live with this situation.

I also know I can't leaving without saying a few things to Ranger. It will not be an ugly letter. I will not mention Santa Lucia, Bitch

Letter to Ranger:

Dear Ranger:

I have decided to leave Trenton and doubt that I will have an opportunity to see you or talk with you again.

It does seem to me that considering our long relationship some items need to be mentioned.

Ranger, I owe you years of thanks for the time, care, help and mentoring you gave me. Thanks to your efforts friendship, patience and confidence I have learned new skills which will be of great help to me in the future. I believe I can now take care of myself and as we have discussed I have the capability of being my own person. Perhaps most importantly I have learned to "fly". My greatest ambition. Without your help a lot of this would not have been possible.

I am going to take this now in a different direction simply because it is important to me to finally say some things that have been on my mind for a long time. I love you Ranger. I have for a very long time. I had always hoped we would find our someday. I am aware as well as accepting that that now is not a possibility.

I know that I do not understand and I'm sure you will feel you have no reason to explain anything to me

If I somehow caused you to lose faith in me or simply choose a different direction I deeply regret it and most likely will always regret it. The idea of being separated from you as well as the guys at Rangeman more than saddens me.

I do confess to being quite hurt and very angry. I hope I will manage to get past that at some point in the future. I will however always remember your voice, your arms, your long ago kindness and the time we spent together. I still love you and perhaps I always will. I fear you will always remain in some corner of my heart and mind. But, I no longer wish to see you or know about you. To accomplish this I will simply go somewhere else. I can no longer see the man I know in you.

I do not assume you will try to find me, or help anyone else to find me. I will not leave without making sure some of the ones dear to me will have confidence that they will hear from me sometime in the future. You are totally off the hook where I am concerned. There is no obligation.

Take good and careful care of yourself. Be happy Carlos.

Goodbye,

Stephanie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One by one the employees are called to a conference with Mrs. Manoso.

Kind, caring and sweet Ella quits. She refuses be treated as a servant by anyone who is that overbearing. This means that Luis is gone as well.

Lester is fired because he has a smart and insubordinate mouth.

Bobby is on 30 day probation. He must improve his medical skills and will require more schooling to take new responsibilities.

Cal is fired due to his head tattoo. Tats will no longer be acceptable at Rangeman.

Hector and Hal may stay until suitable replacements are found

Tank has yet to hear what his fate will be. He left the building before he could be called.

As Ranger walks out of his office he is looking at an unusual amount of activity. Some of his men are cleaning out their desks and other are cleaning out their apartments, as well as their desks. When he tries to ask what is going on, he is told in no uncertain terms to speak to Mrs. Manoso. No farewells are given as the men leave.

Ranger enters the office of Lucia and asks her "what the hell do you think you are doing? Her reply is that she is accomplishing some very necessary personnel changes in order that Rangeman may exceed all previous expectations in performance.

Ranger takes a deep breathe and states almost with a venomous sound to his voice, says "up until now Rangeman has performed extremely well in the areas of security, bounty hunting, and government missions. She had no business terminating that many employees. Many of the now former employees were close friends and comrades in military actions."

Lucia takes a deep breath and starts to explain her vision of the future of Rangeman. She believes it is what they discussed when he was on his last mission. "After all" she says "I can have as many men here in a week from South America as you might want to have on the staff. They will all be well trained in the areas of mercenary actions. Most of them can be easily trained in security work and bounty hunting. It will be a larger staff for a great deal less money. As far as accounting I have those capabilities and I can easily hire computer people. I don't see what you have to complain about. We discussed this at length , did we not?"

"At length? I think not! Perhaps you, the General, and I need discuss this further. You were not given and do not have authority to decimate my company." _I and my personnel have put in a great deal of time, pride and work in our collective accomplishments. You and the General are not going to take either me or my company apart."_

"_Be careful how you talk to me Ranger. Remember I am your superior." _

"_Go to hell"_

_I'm warning you once more. The world is to think that you and I are very happy newly weds, and I have to admit I don't mind playing that part at all with you."_

"_Then you better stop acting like such a castrating bitch and I'm still going to talk to the general."_


	3. Chapter 3

June 29, 2010

Chapter 3 Tank and Ranger

The terminated personnel, Stephanie, Cal, Bobby, Lester, Ella and Luis meet at Pino's to discuss this insane happening. Not much was eaten but a lot of beer disappeared quickly. Anger was and is the overriding emotion . What in hell was Ranger thinking when he brought that monstrosity back with him. Where did she come from? For Tank to know nothing made everything appear to be more sinister. The overriding thought is that Ranger was being blackmailed, but about what? Was he was tortured into this situation? Was he brainwashed? What could have threatened him enough to cave into this situation? Because this person is not Ranger. At least not the Ranger they all remembered.

Stephanie asked Tank if he could get time alone with Ranger to give him her letter. She did not think anyone else could do it. Her only concern was whether or not he agreed to read it. She could imagine that he would destroy it unread.

Tank's reply was that either Ranger would read in his presence or he would read it out loud to Ranger

at gunpoint. In Tank's opinion Ranger owed Stephanie at the very least this last courtesy.

It was decided by the group that they would stay together. They would find a safe house where neither Ranger, the wife or any new employees could find them or plant spying devices, The collective knowledge and expertise in the group would be hard to destroy for anyone. They did not discount the capabilities of Ranger. Lester would scout around for facilities. Even a rundown warehouse might be an option.

Ranger had always been generous with his pay scale and his bonuses so money probably wouldn't be a problem for a while.

Nondescript vehicles would be a requirement. New computers and software would be the most important equipment. All in all though they felt that they had enough diversified talent to not only make money but to find the answers to this puzzling situation. Such things as a courier service, maybe even pizza delivery to a very select few, first class security services as well as out of the Trenton area, bond enforcement.

Searching for everything would begin tomorrow in earnest.

The one concern was Steph's letter. Tank took it and promised it would be delivered as fast as possible. Steph reached up and gave Tank a quick peck on the cheek. If he said it would be done it would be done.

Lester would report back tomorrow night at as yet unknown place, regarding the progress of the living facilities. Until none of them could feel particularly safe

TANKS POV

I feel like a traitor. I don't know why we had all been betrayed by Ranger. I never thought there could be a situation where I would go against him But he had gone against everything I believed he stood for, his ideals, his comrades and his friends.

So help me Ranger would read Stephanie's letter tomorrow even if I had to tie him to a chair after I beat him to a pulp. All I had to do was to find way to divert the wicked witch of Trenton. Probably letting her go to one of the banks to look at the money would do it if she is as avaricious as I think she is. Or maybe she might like to go to New York to shop for suitable Trenton clothes. She better not try to shop in Trenton. In any event the plans will start tomorrow.

Bright and early the next morning everyone left at Rangeman was up and working early. As soon as Ranger arrived alone on the 5th floor I asked him if we might find a way to meet privately for a short time. He agreed. We decided a morning run might be the easiest way to handle this. It was certainly an ordinary way to start the morning. He called Lucia and told her we were going for a run. I guess she didn't object. We changed into running shoes and clothes and left the building.

After a short run we found ourselves in the nearby park. We stopped to catch our breathe. I asked Ranger to join me for a moment on a bench. As soon as we caught our breathe I told him I had something important to give him. "What is it" was his only answer. "It is a note from Stephanie" I answered.. Ranger threw his back and said there was no sense in reading it. That it was too late for any communication between them. Ranger got up and tried to run. I caught him and made him sit on the bench once more. "If he did not want to read it," I said, "I would read it to him at gunpoint or handcuffed whichever he preferred".

Ranger agreed to listen to it.

When I got to the line where Stephanie declares her thanks for all he has done for her and the fact that she loves him, Ranger put his head in his hands and softly said "Dios". He said "no more" and asked for the letter. Ranger read the last of it, he turned his face way from me, handed me the letter and asked that I keep it.

"What in hell is going on here?" I asked.

But Ranger was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

July 1, 2010,

Just a quick note here since this is my first effort at fan fiction. While it's fun to write I'm still learning a lot on how to post etc. I want to thank all of you for your encouragement. I means a great deal to me. The suggestions are appreciated so please keep them up. I will try to answer as many as possible.

As usual the majority of the characters belong to Ms. Evanovich and I don't intend to harm them. Some are my creation and they may get hurt pretty badly.

Chapter 4 Ranger's POV

As soon as I handed Steph's letter back to Tank I started running again. I managed to lose him, I had to find a quiet place to stop and think. When had a mission caused me so much pain?

I've had it. For fifteen years I have kept secrets, gone on missions all over the world, but never could I have considered a mission in my own backyard, destroying treasured friends and relationships. Not that I particularly care what the general public thinks of me, but I care a great deal for those with whom I soldiered, worked and above all trusted. And Stephanie, no words can cover the grief. If she believes I have taught her to fly, well, she has done the same for me.

Soon if not immediately I will get in touch with the general to discuss further parameters of this mission. I ordinarily do not mind working with almost anyone but this situation is out of hand. Lucia, if that is indeed her name is damn near certifiable. One would have to be insane to act as a happy newly wed with her. I will either move her to the fourth floor or I will move to the fourth floor. With new personnel on board who would know the difference?

I need to know where my guys are and that they are all right but I don't even know where to inquire and, I am still supposed to the jackass to end all jackasses. All their trackers are disconnected, they have no identifiable vehicles and they are gone from the apartments. Tank knows I'm sure but how do I get him to trust me enough to tell me anything. It seemed that when he gave me the letter from Steph. he too was through. He may still work in the building but I cannot take a chance on harming him.

But right now the general is the most important person in my sights and I will get to him.

Lester has found a large rundown warehouse on the outskirts of Newark. Luis went with Lester as he has lots of experience in building maintenance and is almost a genius at making a more than acceptable building out of an almost wreck. The first floor can be converted into office space using cubicles instead of offices. The electrical will take some time as so much equipment will be necessary. The second floor will be used as a barracks type living space for all the guys. And the third floor will be an apartment for Stephanie, Ella and Luis. There will be very little luxury in this building but it will be serviceable. The outside will be renovated, so that it looks as if it is a successful business. The name on the building will be Triple S, Superior Security Systems. C.M. Roberts Pres.

Plumbing and a kitchen become the immediate priority so everyone can get situated quickly. Computers can be leased. Cars can be leased from some old friends of Mooners. Advertising in Newark is the next priority in order to start the business. Since it is not possible to buy all security equipment needed for each job, the down payment will cover that cost until inventory is procured.

Meetings of the group will begin in this building immediately. They all seem to have a sense of safety in this place, and they are still together. With a wing and a prayer, things may go well.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to my generous Beta. What a treasure she is and I can only hope she will be willing to continue with me.

Chapter 5

Meeting with the General

As soon as I stepped into his office I knew this was not going to be pleasant or acceptable. This was a chess game. Whoever managed to stay two to three plays ahead would win.

I waited for the general to speak first. He knew the drill but I could outwait him.

Finally he spoke, Manoso, it seems to me that this exercise is going quite well. I realize that some of it may be a little inconvenient for you and your company, however, with Lucia's help and the new personnel we should be able to wrap this up fairly soon, say six months or so."

"Six months or so? I think not general. Sir, I believe you have made some gross miscalculations in your planning As I pointed out to you at the beginning of this negotiation, my existing staff and personnel had the background, training and capability to carry out this mission as well as anyone else. Again, six months is unacceptable. I probably won't have the capability of retrieving my people after six months. Rangeman was a first class operation I has taken me years to get it where it was prior to your direction and I want it back intact.

"Lucia can direct and handle it more efficiently" the bastard says. "She is accustomed to dealing with threats in the confines of our borders."

Blank face in place, Ranger firmly states, "With all due respect , General, I don't think she could find her own ass or anything else with six hands, a flashlight and a roadmap. She opens her mouth and spews venom when she thinks no one else can hear her.. And, I am damned if I will play newlywed with that pit viper. Surely she can be sent to some other country where her brand of command and discipline is more acceptable. Is it now possible to consider some other plans?"

As the General leans back in his chair and smiles he agrees to some additional planning. "I do think it is only fair to ask Lucia to join us. She is here in the building. Lets ask her to come in."

The General using the intercom to asks Colonel Lucia Martinez to come in.

Ranger shrugs his shoulders and says "It's your party General."

Colonel Lucia Martinez enters the office . She is in full uniform. She salutes the General and asks permission to sit down. Barely acknowledging Major Manoso , she takes her seat and begins by saying "I am pleased to be invited to participate in the discussion. I would like to make a full report on the progress made if that is appropriate and as an aside to Major Manoso, I would like to state that I always know where my ass is."

Ranger nods and acknowledges "I was unaware that you had such a talent for eavesdropping Lucia. Please let us hear your report".

As Lucia gives the General and Ranger a written copy of her report. She also reads it to them "The majority of the Rangeman employees have either been terminated, required to get more education in various fields or have been demoted to rank and file .The one exception is Tank, Pierre Marquette, The current employees respect his authority. Tank doesn't seem to respect mine just yet but I believe in time he will come to appreciate it. Further he is still valuable with the old, established customer of Rangeman. The only difficult employee was Ms. Stephanie Plum. She has quite an extensive and creative vocabulary. She even threatened me."

A growl or a groan escaped from Ranger but he made no comment.

"To continue," smiled Lucia, while ignoring Ranger's obvious discomfort, "We wish to seem to be the normal Rangeman Company. My main complaint is Major Manoso. It is obvious he does not respect my status as his "wife, or even that I am a superior officer. I am more than willing to appear as a happily married couple, but I can't do it by myself.

Ranger stood and faced Lucia, The blank face was gone as he stated,, No way in hell would I ever be willing to act as a loving or any kind of husband with Colonel Martinez. And now if we have time, I would like to make some proposals of my own to complete this situation with as much honor as we can all manage.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to be so late with this. Somehow the 4th of July and a lot of company happened and then of course I had to go see Eclipse. And, then it rained here in Texas at this time of year. Well, we all just had to stop and watch.

I really appreciate all your notes re: this story. I need to hear your thoughts.

Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, Akasha, who must have a lot of patience.

Chapter 6 Planning

After leaving the general's office, Ranger placed a call to Tank. His instructions were to immediately move all of Lucia's belongings out of his apartment on 7 and into an empty apartment on 4. It didn't matter which one. The elevator was to be programmed so she could not go to the 7th floor. The locks on Ranger's apartment were to be changed. and the apartment was to be screened for listening devices, cameras, etc. Anything of that nature found was to be held for Ranger's inspection. Next the apartment on 4 was to be thoroughly "bugged".

Ranger's next order was for Tank to arrange a private meeting in a secluded and safe area for himself, Bobby and Ranger. It was time to put all the cards on the table. Ranger notified Tank that he would be back in Trenton in 24 hours.

With a great deal pf pleasure, Tank started removing all traces of Lucia from Ranger's apartment .When he let himself into the apartment it appeared that the place had not been picked up or cleaned in some time. Since Ella was gone this wasn't necessarily a surprise, but almost all of Lucia's belongings were helter skelter in the bedroom and bathroom. Ranger's belongings were neatly folded and placed on the chairs in the living room. Sheets and a blanket were folded and placed on the couch. This, obviously, had been his living area since coming back with Lucia. No wonder Ranger had appeared to be using the locker room more than usual for showering, etc. thought Tank.

As quickly as possible Tank loaded up the belongings of Lucia and moved them to the 4th floor. With a great deal of satisfaction, he simply threw them on the bed and other furniture. He removed all of her toiletries from the bathroom, placed them in a box and just shoved them inside the door of her new apartment.

Downstairs in her office he left a key to her new apartment with a note stating that this move was in accordance with the directions of Ranger. She was also told she could not access the 7th floor or Ranger's apartment. Lucia was expected back in approximately 48 hours since she was not traveling with Ranger.

Tank smiled as he wondered, although he didn't much care what her reaction was going to be.

Now to find a way to have a private conversation with Bobby and find a place to meet. All of Tank's hopes were focused on this meeting and the hope of getting an explanation for the events since Ranger's return. Tank wasn't even sure if one of the safe houses would be secure. Maybe a public place might be the best solution for the first meeting.

Back on 5 Tank found Bobby in the break room. Bobby raised his eyebrows at Tank as if asking a question. Tank sighed as he sat down and asked Bobby if he would like to go for a quick run. Tank said "I haven't been out of the office in a while and I need some running or jogging exercise." Bobby agreed and they decided to meet in about an hour.

When they met to leave there was some good natured betting on who could last the longest, run the fastest and get back the quickest. Bobby took off at a dead run and Tank had to struggle a little to catch up. When they were out of sight of anyone at Rangeman, they slowed, looked for a place to talk and decided that just walking would be the safest thing to do in case there were prying eyes anywhere.

When he had enough breathe to talk, Tank brought Bobby up on his orders from Ranger. Bobby was elated and wanted to know how to help.

"We are finally going to get some information out of the Boss?" Bobby asked.

"It's beginning to look that way," said Tank, "and furthermore I don't believe there ever was a marriage. When I went up to 7th to move her belongings out and down to 4, it looked as if they were living separately in the apartment. This has got to be some sort of final mission that old bastard, the general , has cooked up to keep Ranger in his clutches a little longer." stated Tank.

"I just want to be there when she starts getting it through her thick skull that she is on her way out," Bobby laughed. "But how do we handle the new guys? We need to get in touch with Lester, Stephanie and the rest of our crew.

"Do you think Bombshell will still care?" asked Tank. "I don't know" said Bobby as he rubbed his knees. "But its time to find out."

"Why are we being so careful here" asked Bobby" Lets just call Lester and set up the meeting. If Steph wants to be there she will be there.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again all characters with the exception of Lucia, General Barnes and new Rangeman employees from South America, belong to JE. and I don't have to feel bad about injuring mine.

No excuses for being so long in posting again. I've been working on 4 chapters with the help of my Beta, Kashy, who has a gentle way of getting me to think more thoroughly. Thanks Kashy.

Will try to post 2 new Chapters today. Try being the operational word here.

Chapter 7 Ranger's thoughts going back to Trenton

How in God's name did I get myself into this mess? It seemed so simple in the beginning. It was, after all, just one more mission and it was to be my last mission. General Barnes, my ongoing commanding officer in all my covert missions, as well as my one time mentor, agreed. All I had to do was show up with a fake wife, bring in new employees who were trained in illegal arms sales and were accustomed to dealing in Central and South America. All of which seems pretty much off the wall since all Rangeman personnel is trained in arms and drug trafficking problems in Central and South America.

In Columbia alone there are several hundred illegal small arms groups. The United States alone has paid $3.5 billion for Plan Columbia to try to stop the drug and arms trafficking.

The new personnel will know all the "right" people in the buying and selling of arms and should be instrumental in contacting business associates. It was a logical step to make it look as if the sales were coming out of Rangeman as we have always had an armory which was constantly changing for the types of missions we took on. No one would be too surprised that Rangeman was working in the arms industry in several ways throughout South America. We wouldn't advertise it but gossip in Trenton wouldn't take too long or find it too far out of line since our missions have long been rumored to be behind the scenes in South America.

When the mission was accomplished Rangeman would be cleared completely of any wrongdoing. The general had given his word. I hoped I could still have confidence in him. He has changed dramatically in the past dozen or so years. Now he seems tired and overextended. Not that I know what caused it nor do I much care. I want to be through. I'm tired as well and I want a more normal life. Running off to trouble spots in the world is for someone younger than I.

Lucia, the general's protégé came to my office to arrange "sabbaticals" for some of the existing employees. They would not know that this was temporary and I could not tell them that important fact. Getting them out of Rangeman was supposed to help Lucia and the new guys to get the new arms business started. It was thought that bringing in different experienced employees from South America would make the new business appear to be more realistic. It was she who thought all of this operation should be under strict cover. I think I am beginning to understand why. Only she needed the cover.

Her resume clearly showed that she has been undercover in many of the world's troubled spots. She appeared to be an attractive, knowledgeable and soft spoken person. I did not want nor did I agree to a close relationship with her but thought we could work well together. She managed to change that impression within the first 24 hours she was on the premises.

What a colossal error was that decision. Lucia is a ball breaker. She rides roughshod over Rangeman, the employees and everything that makes Rangeman and me. General Barnes is no help in reining her in. He apparently applauds her management style. After all, her style has worked in South America, Africa and the Middle East. Her style? What exactly is her style? It isn't what I was led to believe. According to the general she is a careful, thoughtful and extremely intelligent operative for our government. Nothing in her behavior seems to fit that description. The only think that comes to mind for me is that she has gone over to the other side and is looking to make accomplices and money to start her own drugs and arms business. Somehow in her thoughts she must also want to take Rangeman down. I don't know understand why. She is probably hoping to accomplish all her goals here and then disappear into some other place.

How this has gotten so far off the agreement between Lucia, the general and me, I don't know. What I do know is that my trust in the general has been badly compromised if not destroyed. There are other military men I can contact if I can't straighten this out quickly by using my own men. I hope I don't have to take it farther than that plan. I don't think Lucia will enjoy a confrontation with me and my men. It should send her running back to the general if she is honest and we can finish this problem once and for all.

I can only blame myself for this mess. I broke a cardinal rule when I did not look at this mission as thoroughly as I usually do and I got into it too fast. I know I want to be through with the military operations. After years of being sent al over the world at a moment's notice I wan time for a personal life.

Will my Babe ever understand?


	8. Chapter 8

And finally here is the Lucia page.

I did not give credit on Chapter 7 to the Stanley Foundation, Ross Erlich re: Plan Columbia comment.

Thanks once more to Kashy. I've kind of inundated her lately with new chapters.

Chapter 8 Lucia's POV on the was back to Rangeman.

Well that meeting with Ranger and General Barnes was something of a bust. I just can't seem to find a way to get closer to Ranger. It's apparent that he has no regard for me. Oh well. I don't feel particularly down about it. I think he just believes I am some sort of unmanageable monster.

Am I a monster? Maybe I am. But I have lots of good reasons.

I was born in Columbia, South America. My father was a successful arms and drug runner. My mother adored him. As a child I wanted for nothing. My parents arranged for me to have tutors in the compound where we lived. I loved learning. I was particularly good with languages and learned to read and speak English, French, Spanish in addition to my own native language Ticuna. When I was 12 years old my father, his parents and my mother were killed in a government attack on our compound. It was a particularly brutal attack and I was one of only a few to survive. We, the survivors, hid in the jungle watching as our people were slaughtered and our compound burned to the ground. My fear, grief and horror were beyond description. I was almost inconsolable.

After those barbarians left, we prepared graves for those who were killed. Graves? There was only one. There was almost nothing left to bury.

We continued to hide in the jungle until we were found by some associates of our group and we formed our own family of arms dealers and drug traffickers.

Much later I discovered that the people who attacked us were Columbian soldiers and Army Rangers from the United States. Hatred filled my veins. It took the place of grief and fear. I swore to get revenge. I didn't care how long it took or what I had to do. I grew up fast. I learned everything my new family could teach me, stealth, kill strikes, lying and stealing among other useful tools. I learned to kill with no feeling whatsoever.

My schooling was continued in Columbia by the successive terrorist groups with whom I was associated. It was thought that I could be a liaison between buyers and sellers of our particular goods, drugs and arms. I learned to be very good at what I did. I have good instincts about people and whether or not they are truthful and can be trusted. I stayed with these people and the survivors of my compound who had taken me in and cared for me until I was 20 years old, at which point I came to the United States and applied for citizenship. Having become a citizen of the U.S. I took the required admittance tests, passed with flying colors and was admitted to Monmouth University in New Jersey, USA. After gradation from Monmouth, I joined the U.S. Army, in order to continue my education and fulfill my goal of revenge against those who had acted against my family.

I progressed very well in the Army. With my ability to learn quickly and my willingness to do anything to advance myself, I moved up rapidly in the service. I was used all over the world in hot spots to negotiate agreements and help form alliances with foreign governments. I reported to a General Barnes, who developed a particular fondness for some of my more personal talents. I took advantage of every opportunity he offered. I learned to hide my feelings and fooled him in almost everything. He became my most loyal supporter and advanced me at every opportunity.

So, here I am in Trenton, New Jersey, getting ready to finally fulfill my goals and take down some of the Ranger group who were responsible for killing my family. And, so help me I will destroy Rangeman, Carlos Manoso and his employees. Too bad some of the others who were responsible are not as easily findable. But I will ultimately get them.

As an aside, there is no question that I could really get off playing Mrs. Manoso. Carlos is of Spanish descent as am I and he is beyond successful, rich, sexy and handsome. After that old flabby general, an affair with Major Manoso could be a lot of fun as well as profitable but he has indicated he has no desire for me. That doesn't mean I will quit trying. I did get rid of that Stephanie person he and his guys like so much . She is quite a bitch herself but she is no longer here and I am - with Carlos Manoso every day and every night.

So let my games continue. They won't even notice how much control I have taken until it is too late.

As an aside note, women are not in the fighting units of the special operations ranks. They are however used in areas of personnel and Psychological operations.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it's tiring to wait for updates. I have absolutely no excuse. But, I do so appreciate your reviews and emails. Please don't stop. They have been so helpful since this is my first attempt at fan fiction_

_As usual almost all character belong to JE._

_Thanks Kashy! Much appreciation for your help and all the time it takes. You are a great Beta to have in my corner._

Chapter 9 Conversation Ranger and Steph

Finding Steph wasn't all that difficult. Some of my guys knew where she was but hesitated to tell me. I was a little amazed to discover that she had moved in with my other terminated employees. It made things easier to get together with her but she was very definite about having had enough of my nonsense. I guess groveling is part of this process and I do mean groveling. This means to Tank, Lester and Bobby as well. I did tell her that I knew it was way past time to make everything clear to her and to the others who are so important to me.

But she finally agreed to meet me in a place of her choosing, not mine.

We met in a restaurant in a hotel in Atlantic City. If I thought she could not or would not show a lot of loud anger in a public place, I was sadly mistaken. It seemed likely that the diners might get an earful. However much yelling she was going to do, I wanted to hear it. It's a start on communication I guess.

"Okay Ranger." railed Stephanie. "You found me. You want to talk? Talk, but don't try to feed me any more bullshit such as that crap I got from your wife. You're going to have to come up with something pretty good because I have already heard several times, everything you have said and then I had to listen to what your wife added when you allowed her to fire me. That was beyond cruel you SOB. Let see if I remember all your statements. I've heard them so often I think I've got it pretty straight now" she counted off her fingers as she spoke, "Number one, I love you but in my own way. Two My love comes with a condom but not a ring. Three I don't do relationships. Four, All I can offer you is mind blowing sex" I couldn't read the emotion on her face at the word "sex", but her eyes got a momentary "not there" look. Five. It's dangerous to have a relationship with me. Six My life is not my own. Have I left out anything? Oh yeah, seven. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"If all of what you have said to me is true then what possible excuse do you have for that bitch up there who claims to be your wife? Just explain why she can be in your life with a ring and a relationship when apparently no one else can? And what possible explanation is there for the termination of so many of the men who have been so loyal to you?" She glared at me and I chose to be quiet and let her vent.

"As a matter of fact, I don't want to talk to you. Go spread your charm, your looks, your money, your "accomplishments", your sexual prowess and whatever else you might take pride in somewhere else. And take the wicked witch with you!"

"Stephanie, please just listen to me" I groaned. "I have to find a way to make all of this clear to you because I can no longer tolerate my life without you. I want you with me."

With tears streaming down her face but still in rhino mode Steph blurted out, "I thought I told you no more bullshit - you have a wife or whatever she is there at Rangeman. You just don't get it do you? I have loved you without condition or question for a very long time. Perhaps I should have made my feelings known a lot earlier, but with all your protestations it was a little difficult to look into your blank face and say I love you. I have put up with your excuses, your ignoring me, your absences explained and unexplained, but no more. I just don't have the heart, the patience or the stamina to tolerate any more from you.. Did you not read my letter? I thought it was pretty clear. So go away. Marry two or three more wives. I don't care. Just get away from me."

I groaned, "I can't do that Babe, you know I can't I know I haven't treated you as well as I should and I haven't been a truthful as I should. Steph please just give me five minutes. You have to at least listen to the explanation."

Grasping her arms, I tried to explain, "Lucia is not now and has never been my wife. I have no personal relationship of any kind with her. I never have. I used to trust her. She has been, in the past. a trusted colleague, but something has happened to her. I don't know what it is and I don't think that General Barnes even notices that she is different. You know how long I have trusted the General and now I am concerned that there may be something between the General and Lucia that will explain this situation. I have to get to the bottom of this and get Rangeman back in order with all of my guys. I have to get straight once more with you. Give me a chance Babe. From now on I will tell you everything that is going on. There will be no more secrets and just for the record, I do love you without any caveats."

"Give me some time Ranger," Steph said, tears still streaming down hr face. "Maybe, just maybe we can find our way around this. Right now I guess I still love you, but. In. my. own. way. Don't push it!"

"Babe, I can't even describe to you how rotten I feel about this. I can't even give you a coherent explanation for all of my recent decisions. I am really down about this." Shaking my head and looking down, "It has seemed that all of the absolutes I have believed in have proven to be wrong. I have always been so right, maybe, self righteous maybe, in my own head when I have made tough decisions. I'm really stretching here to make all of this right once more. I know I cannot do this without you. So please Babe, just once more try to trust me;" I try to pull Steph into my arms but she won't budge. I try lifting her face and eyes to me by tucking my hand under her chin to tell her, "I truly need you with me now, your strength, your spirit, your spidey sense, all that you are, Stephanie, right now.

My eyes feel a little watery, but I can't lose it now.

"Tank is contacting all of our guys to set up the confrontation I feel is critical. I hope we can get everyone together and that includes you. You are important to this meeting, especially to me, and to all the guys who care so much about you. Will you please promise to come to the meeting when we get it set? Please don't run from me Babe, I need you".

"There goes that "please" again. You know I have a terrible time saying no when you use that word." sighed Stephanie. "I'll consider it and I will discuss it with Lester and Tank, but I am warning you, this meeting better be what you say it is. And then, if it is, perhaps we can begin to talk about us. I don't want to ever see that blank face again. Us is not a dirty word, at least it didn't used to be to me."

"Thank you Babe. I know this is not going to be easy. Tank or Lester will let you know when the meeting is set. We are waiting for Lucia to get back to Trenton. We've already moved her off of the 7th floor and I want her out of the building and out of our lives whatever it might take, legal, political or whatever."

"I love you Babe, please try to remember that above all else."


	10. Chapter 10

_8/12/2010- Okay, here we go again. Let me know what you think please. I really really appreciated all your emails and review for the last chapters._

_Kashy - without you this one still wouldn't be ready to go up. Many thanks. You are the best._

Chapter 10

Lucia pulled into the Rangeman garage. She pulled into her parking spot in her Rangeman vehicle. Why she couldn't use one of the Porsches she didn't understand. A SUV was a little beneath her unless of course it was an Escalade of something of that caliber. Maybe that was something else to demand from Ranger. Ahhh, life would be good just as soon as she had the upper hand over Ranger and group. She didn't know how she could fail her mission with the help of the general. Revenge was about to be sweet.

She sighed as she got on the elevator and fobbed the 5th floor. Now would be a good time to have a little cozy meeting with Ranger. The general had stayed firmly on her side throughout the meeting with Ranger. Of course she had made it worth his while after Ranger left. Lord, after that flabby, droopy old bastard she needed a real man. Maybe Ranger, maybe Tank, maybe Lester. Somebody on the street. It wouldn't much matter.

As the elevator stopped on 5th she straightened a little taller and got her very best "don't fuck with me boys" look.

Now what was Tank doing waiting for her to get off the elevator? "Good afternoon Lucia," Tank said with a smile. "We've been waiting for you to get back. There are some items we need to discuss if you will please join us in the conference room"

Lucia, noting the smile on Tank's face got a feeling this was not going to be a good meeting. That smile was more like a smirk or a gotcha. If it was a gotcha she was prepared. Perhaps it was time to let them know that she was aware that their team had been present during the slaughter of her family. She kept her "don't fuck with me boys" look on her face and prepared to do battle.

Lucia followed Tank to the conference room and Tank opened the door for her. Ranger was seated at the head of the table. He had a stack of files in front of him and an unknown naval officer sitting to his right. The two men looked up expectantly as Ranger asked Lucia to have a seat.

Ranger stood greeting Lucia and introducing Vice Admiral Michael Stone. Ranger said "Lucia please meet Admiral Stone, a member of the Joint Chiefs senior staff.." He motioned for Lucia to sit. "The admiral is in Trenton to help with a local problem. The problem has been identified as an illegal military infiltration of a local, well known, security company." Ranger's face was unreadable but Lucia thought she could read anger, triumph and hate in his eyes. "The purpose of this infiltration is to introduce and sell illegal drugs into the United States as well as selling illegal weapons to third world countries from the United States."

Lucia stood smiling and said she was aware of the infiltration. "I have, just today been in close contact with my superior, General Barnes regarding the problem." She plastered a winning smile on her face and beamed at Admiral Stone. "I am delighted to meet you Admiral Stone. I feel sure you will ensure better cooperation between all parties. The general and I are very concerned that Ranger and his group are not as supportive of my mission as they could be." She shot a look at Ranger that was ice cold. "I need to get in touch with General Barnes and make sure he is up to speed on this development." Lucia exuded confidence. I would like to have a quick meeting with my staff and I need to go up to the penthouse to freshen up. Then I'll be ready to continue this meeting."

Tank nodded to Lucia. He quietly said, "Lucia, your clothes and other things have been moved from the penthouse down to an apartment on the 4th floor." Then he handed her a key.

Lucia facing the three men and in a tight and even voice served notice by saying, " I am in charge of Rangeman and, no one, no one, has the right to make any decisions without my agreement. No rights extend even as far as moving my belongings without my knowledge or permission."

Looking at Ranger she expected him to back her up. He simply smiled and shook his head "no".

Admiral Stone watching and listening to the dialog finally said, "Colonel, I believe you have finally caught yourself in your own trap. We've been expecting this for sometime. We have watched this situation since its inception. We did leave Rangeman in the dark about our knowledge and for that we owe Ranger an apology. But this is over. You will have a great deal to explain as will General Barnes."

"Be that as it may Admiral, I would still like to freshen up and then I will be more than happy to continue this discussion. You may be surprised at what I will have to say. As for you Ranger, you may finally have a better understanding of this process. You and your group may be the ones caught in a trap."

"I'll wait with bated breath." stated Ranger.. "I want to hear your explanation as to why you have plotted against this country that has provided so much to you."

"If you gentlemen would excuse me, I'll go to my quarters for a moment and then I shall return."

Lucia showed no anxiety when in leaving the conference room.

Tank stood up and said "Wait a moment Lucia. I will accompany you to your new quarters. You should also be aware there are other former members of our staff in the hallway waiting to join the meeting. I would hate to see anything unfortunate occurrence before we all get together."

Tank you know very well this anticipated meeting will include classified information. No one else should be involved and I will strenuously object." argued Lucia.

"Duly noted," stated Admiral Stone. "You are temporarily excused."

"Duly noted? Really Admiral I don't believe this will be a trial. Tank, do you feel that I need a bodyguard? Because if you or any of you think that I will have anything to fear in this situation you are mistaken". Lucia, followed by Tan started for and opened the door.

In the hall just outside the conference room Lucia sees Bobby, Lester, Hal, Hector, Cal and all of the former Rangeman employees Front and center stands Stephanie. They all have blank faces.

Lucia with head held high and followed by Tank goes to the elevator to go to the 4th floor. She turned and smiled at the assembled crowd behind her and said, "I shall be back shortly. Don't you worry. This is not over yet. I think you may enjoy what I will have to say. Especially you Ms. Plum."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Lucia and Employees meet 8/13/10

Feeling a little irritated and a just a little desperate, but hiding it well, she thought, Lucia entered the elevator with Tank close behind her. Tank pushed the button for the 4th floor. When the door opened he waited for Lucia to exit first. Showing no nervousness, fear or any other emotion she left the elevator and waited for Tank to point her toward her the new apartment. Inwardly all she could think was how the hell to get away from Tank. She did not want to enter her new apartment with him. Hopefully he had not really gone through her things when he moved them down to this floor. If he had he might have discovered a few of the things she wanted to keep private. Of course her guns would not be considered unusual, but other things she kept might be, if not dangerous perhaps a little inflammatory.

In going down to continue that insane meeting Lucia figured she needed some sort of an equalizer. What could she get into that conference room unnoticed? Not that anyone would search her. To begin with she wouldn't allow it. The most logical thing to do was simply to go back down to the conference, hold her head high and deny, deny, deny. Make them prove every statement. They couldn't disprove but she could certainly prove that the Rangeman group had been instrumental in the slaughter of her family. Over these years she had kept photographs, discarded shells, and most importantly the location of the one grave for her slaughtered village. Americans were notoriously squeamish about mass graves and dismembered bodies. Especially when children were involved. Those photos could bring a grown man to his knees - maybe not these mercenaries but the general public would be revolted. Failing that with a little maneuvering and luck she could find a way to escape. No way anyone would have thought to put the building in lock down. No one could possibly think she was dangerous. Ranger and his mercenaries were the dangerous ones. They should be detained and arrested.

After taking off her traveling clothes, Lucia put on comfortable and loose pants and a top. Over these she put a hoodie. These clothes could hide several weapons. Choosing several guns, a stun gun, knives and a small explosive or two, and pepper spray, all the things a girl needed to feel safe. "Ready to go. Back straight, head held high, confident smile, "lets go back to the conference room Tank. It's show time."

On reaching the 5th floor once more, Lucia noted that the conference room was full and spilling out into the hall Ranger was again at the head of the table and Ms. Plum was seated on his left. The Admiral was still on his right. The older and former core employees, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Hector, Cal and all of them were seated around the table. Others were standing against the walls in the conference room.

Upon entering the room Lucia smiled and said "Good afternoon. I understand we have some interesting issues to discuss today. I am going to need a DVD player as well as the use the smart board for some exhibits I would like to show. I want to make sure all of you can see them. Now Admiral" she started " Do you intend to question me first or would you prefer that I make a statement first?"

"Lucia, I think you are jumping ahead. If you have exhibits and a prepared statement I think we, Ranger, Tank and I should preview your proposed offerings. We can ask the others to again wait in the hall. This is not going to be your platform or your singular show." stated Admiral Stone firmly and with an icy look at Lucia.

"Once again Admiral I strongly object. If you will recall I am currently in charge of Rangeman and its personnel current or terminated.." pressed Lucia. "If you will not allow me to make a statement, take questions or show exhibits what do you expect from me?" she questioned.

"Colonel I believe you are well aware of our expectations, we, Ranger, Tank and I will preview your statements etc. There will be no further discussion. Now if all of you will once again go back to the hall we will make every effort to keep this conference short.

"Bullshit Admiral. I will not stand for this show of disrespect."

"I believe you shall stand for whatever courtesy or disrespect we choose to show you. While this is not a trial, it is, an opportunity for you to give all of us an explanation for your actions. You may state your case. I believe we all would like to hear some explanation. But first you will state your case to Ranger, Tank and me. And believe me we will not tolerate any disrespect from you. You should be aware that General Barnes is already in Washington, meeting with his peers to explain his actions as well as yours. So I suggest you should be very careful with any statements you make.

"So be it you son of a bitch." Lucia growled "I am here to make Ranger and Rangeman , pay for the atrocities they saw fit to visit upon my village several years ago. I have photographs, testimonials and my written statement, giving great detail to those horrendous events. I have everything here in this folder. You can either listen to me and examine what I have brought or I will be happy to give it to your superiors. These atrocities must be punished in equal measure."

There was a collective gasp as Lucia accused Rangeman, of atrocities. Before the conference room could empty, she carefully and with great deliberation placed a series of photographs on the table. Lets let everyone take a good look at these photographs

The occupants of the room did not move. They looked expectantly from the Admiral to Lucia and back again.

"You are jumping the gun Colonel", snapped Ranger as he reached to gather the photographs. This is not the appropriate time for this. We have not had a chance to look at them just yet. Back off Lucia."

"Not a prayer," snarled Lucia, "I only wish someone in my village had had the chance to tell you to back off all those years ago. I'm not going to back down now, so if you want to stop this process you are going to have to make your move now. I'm waiting and I am prepared. Otherwise lets get on with this show. Let everyone see everything I have brought with me." With that Lucia spilled her folder onto the conference table. "Feel free to pick up these exhibits, observe and read, all of you. You want to know what kind of man you all seem to respect? Take a look at all of this. Major Ricardo Carlos Manoso, your esteemed boss and friend is a mass murderer"


	12. Chapter 12

Finally here's the new chapter. This one has been a little difficult to write. Many thanks to Kashy for her insights and help. More about/with Steph in the next chapter. As usual, characters belong to JE except for the General and Lucia.

Chapter 12, 9-9-10

The conference room explodes. Ranger, Tank and Admiral Stone jump up demanding calm and quiet. The stunned employees grab documents and photos, with shaking heads and hands, muttering that this can not be true.

Ranger shouts to clear the room, while reaching for some of the papers on the table. Admiral Stone takes documents and photos from the employees waving them to get out of the room. Ranger stunned, looks at the papers he has in his hands.

Muffled sounds, scuffling and shouting are heard from the hall. Tank opens the door and yells for all of them to calm down and shut up . He slams it shut again, leans against it and watches the scene unfolding before him.

Lucia is smiling as she watches Ranger and Stone trying to regain control of themselves. Looking around she sees her chance, stalks toward Stephanie and with great deliberation slaps her. "You stupid woman," sneers Lucia "you never understood any of this did you and apparently you still do not. You really think you can stand between my husband and me? You think you will keep me from getting my revenge? You think you are smarter than I?"

Tank moves toward Lucia, an inch at a time. Admiral Stone nods his head toward Tank and starts very slowly to move in from the other side.

Stephanie, amazed, stands very straight and very still. She says nothing. Lucia, screeches at Stephanie, "No more interference from you. It is my company, it is under my control. Ranger is my husband. I am in charge and I will control this meeting. You, Ms. Plum, have no business here, get out now!"

Stephanie instantly reacts with unbridled rage and lunges at Lucia, fists swinging and yelling, "I'm not going anywhere you idiot! It is not your company, you are not in control, Ranger is not your husband. You are stupid, and sick."

Ranger is suddenly behind Stephanie, his hands on her shoulders, as he moves her behind him. His eyes are cold, his posture is rigid. "Lucia, you are delusional. Stephanie will remain in the room because this is where I want her. Do not ever touch Stephanie again, do you understand Lucia?" Stephanie is struggling mightily to get loose from Ranger but he holds her firmly, protectively.

"Explain all of this," Ranger says calmly "This is your chance. Explain your accusations."

Loud noises, shouting, fighting and scuffling are heard from the hallway outside the conference room. Suddenly the door bursts open and General Barnes lurches in, looking distraught and disheveled, a pistol at his side. Slamming the door behind him, looking at "Lucia" he screams, "You stupid useless bitch, don't you know how to keep your mouth shut? I trusted you to do what you were sent here to do. Get over here by me."

Looking surprised, Lucia stumbles toward the General, a smile on her face. As Lucia approaches him, he raises his arm to pull her closer to her. He kisses her cheek, raises his gun and shoots her in the temple. He holds her and gently lets her slide down on the floor. H7e toes her to see if she might be alive but there is no indication that she is. Everyone is momentarily stunned. Ranger lunges at Barnes, but the General sidesteps him and points his gun at Ranger. At the sound of the gunshot, there is dead quiet and then all hell breaks loose. Someone is hammering on the door, trying the doorknob and trying to shove the door open. Admiral Stone yells for those in the hall to calm down.

Back against the wall, Barnes smiles unpleasantly while explaining, "I'm sorry to do that but she is no longer useful. It would be difficult to keep her believing that you are responsible for the massacre in her village. Don't you see? I had to kill her. Don't you see? She left me no choice," he whines, more to himself than to anyone else. Sighing, and shaking his head, General Barnes mutters, "I will miss her. But," raising his head and looking expectantly at Ranger, Tank, Steph and Stone, he says, "Back to business." Still keeping his gun trained on Ranger, Barnes leans down and takes the weapons Lucia had on her body, two guns, pepper spray and a stun gun.

"You really didn't think they could keep me in Washington, did you? Ranger, you of all people should know how persuasive I can be. No doubt Washington will soon figure all of this out, but by then I'll be safe somewhere else. I just have a little unfinished business here. You are a smart man Ranger, but you should not have signed that last contract. When you made that choice, you became my perfect scapegoat."

Tank, Barnes sneers, "you can quit moving around trying to get behind me. One more move and I will kill Ranger. I may go down but I guarantee you Ranger will be dead."

Ranger with a blank face quietly demands "Why, how, did you forge all of these documents? I guess it's convenient that my men and I were in that area when you issued those kill orders. Was your whole plan already in place? Did you have allies in the village? Were you already planning to infiltrate this country with drugs and illegal weapons? Was money your reason? Did you have Lucia in on the whole thing or was she just a plaything for you? You have used Lucia mercilessly since she was just a child haven't you and now you've killed her." Leaning forward, with mounting fury and clenched fists, Ranger says "Answer my questions damn you!".

General Barnes with a smiling sneer states "I don't have to answer your questions Major, and I won't. My plans have obviously gone awry. But I can still make it out of here and Trenton. Just don't bother to count me out just yet."

"I think you have already counted yourself out General," Admiral Stone states softly as he watches Tank starting to move again. "You will be hunted wherever you go. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can get away from us. We will hunt you 24/7, and I promise you we will get you. It will be easier for you to surrender here and now. You know the Military Police are already here or on their way here to deal with you. What is your choice? If you stay here you can get the help you need. We will make sure of it. You will be safe."

"Safe, Admiral? Don't treat me like a fool." Barnes smiles while keeping his gun pointed at Ranger. "Ranger and I will walk out of here together, down to the garage and out of the building. If you make a move to stop me, I will kill Major Manoso and anyone else who gets near me."


End file.
